1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to rotary engines and more particularly to rotary engines having one or more annular cylinders each having two or more pistons.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The closest art is my U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,563. The present invention is an improvement thereon. The references cited during the prosecution of the application of said patent being the remainder of the art known to me.